


The Prank

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A different way Jamie and Eddie's Code Blue revenge could have gone. Plus, a bonus story on the honeymoon prank.





	The Prank

Ten minutes out from the Reagan house in Bay Ridge, Jamie and Eddie were finalizing their plan.

''... and then you say something along the lines of 'you guys are so easy'.

Eddie laughed madly from the passenger's seat at Jamie's mangled version of saying grace, and imagining the looks on everyone's faces. ''Brilliant! Oh, this is gonna be great!'' As their laughter died down, an idea came to mind. Her arm shot out and her hand clamped on Jamie's arm. ''What if we keep going after I come back in?''

''What do you mean?'' he asked in anticipation, briefly glancing at her before turning his attention back to the road.

''Ok, after we leave the room, you go back in and say ...''

~~~~~

''She's just trying to get a grip. She's feeling a lot of things at once right now. Pregnancy hormones, you know. So, just go easy -''

''She's pregnant?''' Erin exclaimed.

''Yeah,'' Jamie said, a small smile creeping on his lips. ''We found out a couple of days ago.''

''I'm gonna go talk to her,'' Henry said, starting to stand.

At that moment, Eddie came back into the room, tears welling in her eyes and falling down in streams (which wasn't so much from fake crying as it was actual - if restrained - laughter).

''Eddie,'' Henry began. ''I'm so sorry. I - I didn't mean to upset you so.''

Eddie listened as each one apologized, nearly bursting but trying to hold it in for the sake of the prank. ''It's ok,'' she said tearfully. ''I just - I just wanted - I'm trying so hard to fit in here and - and make you guys like me and - and ...''

''You don't have to try so hard, Aunt Eddie,'' said Jack as he stood, putting an arm around her shoulders. ''We like you just the way you are.''

''Yeah,'' Sean piped up. ''Whenever Uncle Jamie had to pick us up from school or whatever and you were with him, we always thought you were really cool.''

Eddie sniffed loudly, swallowing roughly. Then she gave the loudest sob she could muster and fell into Jack's arms, clinging to his neck and dropping as much of her upper body weight onto him as she could. ''Oh, you guys!''

Jack struggled under Eddie as he tried to keep her upright. ''Uh, Dad? Dad? What do I do - what do I do?!'' he whispered loudly in a frantic voice.

''Don't look at me,'' Jamie said, sitting down, ''I have to live with her. You guys made the mess, you can clean it up.''

The answer, however, came from his grandfather as Frank raised his hands up to his shoulders and swayed in his seat, speaking softly. ''Just gently rock her back and forth. Easy, go slow. Give her words of comfort.''

The only words of comfort that Jack could think of in that moment was shhhh, and her kept repeating it over and over until Eddie calmed down and sniffled.

Pulling away from, a quite frankly terrified, Jack, Eddie patted his cheek, saying, ''You're such a good boy,'' as she resumed her seat.'

''Eddie, I hope you know just how happy we are to have you in this family and the kids are right: we love you just way you are, and I'm glad that my son has found someone who lightens his life the way in which you have,'' Frank said sincerely.

Eddie nodded at him, still chocked on tears as she pulled her plate closer to her. Dishes were being passed and as Jamie handed her the plate of ham, she burst out into another voluminous sob.

''What's wrong?'' Nicki asks worriedly, a scoopful of pea salad in midair.

''Your mom's dress!'' Eddie wailed. ''I'm pregnant - I can't wear it when I get fattttt!''

''No, no, no fat,'' Danny tired to appease her . ''Bubbly.''

Jamie gave his brother an incredulous look and mouthed the word 'bubbly?' back at him. Eddie just wailed louder.

''You don't have to wear Mom's dress,'' Erin tried to appease. ''I - didn't even wear Mom's dress.''

''Can I wear Grandma' dress when I get married?'' Nicki asked.

Erin sighed. ''One crisis at a time, honey.''

Eddie just got louder and louder but after a minute the Reagans could tell that her cries had turned to manic laughter and they looked at each other in confusion.

''Wow, you guys really are easy,'' she manages, wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks.

'''Dad, dad, what do I do?' '' Jamie mimicked his nephew, slapping his hand on the table as he bent over to catch his breath. ''Priceless!''

''Wait, what?''

''What a bunch of suckers. A few crocodile tears and you're just groveling to me. Oh, Eddie, I'm sorry,'' she mocked. She looked over at Jamie, his eyes full of mirth as he still gasped for air. She'd been nervous when she'd first came here to eat with everyone; now, though, she knew she'd fit in just fine.

 

Bonus story

 

''Oh, and don't forget about the ringing of the bell,'' Sean laughed.

''The ringing of the bell?'' Eddie echoed.

''Yeah, after you consummate the marriage you open the window and hold out a bell, shake it, and that's supposed to let everyone know when to start praying for the first baby. How long before you rang the bell for Jack?''

''Oh, it wasn't very long,'' Erin said. ''A couple of minutes, maybe.''

''Hmm,'' Sean nodded. ''That explains why he's so short tempered.''

''Ok, wait,'' Eddie said. ''you actually mean you go on the honeymoon, too?''

''You asked about our traditions,'' Henry said solemnly.

''So, you all really went on Erin's honeymoon with her? Seriously?'' Eddie asked incredulously.

''Well, yeah,'' said Erin.

Eddie looked around the table at the long faces directed at her and stood. ''Ok, yeah, Frank, I need to speak with you for a minute,'' she said, going up to him and pulling on his arm until he complied.

Frank sent a baffled look to his dad, who shrugged back at him, not expecting their 'prank' to have gone in this direction. His last thought as the kitchen door shut behind him and his future daughter-in-law was to just let her do the talking until he had more of a grip.

''Listen,'' Eddie said turning around to face Frank. ''Do you know what a honeymoon is? It's when two people who just got married go away to have lots of sex without family members interrupting anything. I've waited a long time for Jamie to say screw everything and let's just do it, which means when I do get him in bed on this honeymoon vacation, I don't plan on letting him leave the bed until he's so messed up that his Harvard brain doesn't even remember his own name - so pretty much the whole trip. Now, unless you want to be in the room and watch us like a halftime show, I suggest you make sure no one will come with us. Got it?''

Frank had inwardly cringed throughout her dialogue to the point where his shoulders were curved in front of him and his head hanging low - he did not want that mental imagery. ''Um-hmm.''

''Great - and did you really think I would believe you guys going on a honeymoon. Honestly, you need to up the ante.'' She patted his chest and walked back out to the dining room.

Frank deeply breathed out and followed.

''So I think we should all -'' Danny began.

Frank held up a warning hand to hold them off. ''I'm sure Jamie and Eddie would be much more comfortable going alone for this one.'' As Danny was about to make another interjection, he cut him off. ''Alone. Moving on.''

Jamie leaned over and whispered to Eddie, ''What did you tell him?''

''You'll find out,'' she smirked back.


End file.
